


Twist In Time

by SatanicVenus



Series: FFXI Collection [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicVenus/pseuds/SatanicVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Cheyenne right the horrible wrongs done to her? Or will she find what she's been missing in this new time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is Book #6, the conclusion, of my FFXI collection.

Silence had finally fallen, though it wasn't for lack of trying. Cheyenne's mouth still opened but no sound met the air. Her throat begged for mercy, her insides on fire as she continued to sob. Yet even her body hung lifeless in shackles, to exhausted to continue to struggle.  
Chey raised her head as best she could to look around. Her vision blurry from tears but it made no difference. This prison was set in complete darkness save for the glow of a single candle near the doorway. She tried to sift through the images in her panicked mind, remembering how they dragged her through the chateau to this room...The main hall, the gardens, Trion's chambers...A hidden door in Trion's room, she'd never known it to be there.  
So much had changed in just the little she had seen. The gnarled claw of fear was clamping itself down around her heart, but she couldn't force her body into a worse panicked state...Her mind was already in overload.  
The faint sound of dripping water was heard over the sharp ringing in her ears. Only a heartbeat later she felt cool wetness meet her lips and pour into her open mouth. Chey resisted the overwhelming urge to swallow and instead spit it out.  
"Please, princess...You must drink."  
The voice was male...Weak, sad yet pleading with her.  
"Who...are...you?" She managed to croak out, her own voice sounding foreign, disconnected.  
"No more then a servant, now please..."  
She felt him press a cup to her lips once more and again she refused to drink, water spraying from her lips.  
"I do nothing to please your master." Every word burned as she forced the statement out.  
Chey heard the servant's heavy sigh followed by the striking of flint. Her eyes blinked repeatedly, tears instinctively beginning to flow against the stinging pain of light as the servant lit torches on the wall to either side of her limp, hanging body.  
He took advantage of her shocked system, clamping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up and pouring water down her throat.  
She had no choice, when faced with the sensation of drowning, you swallow.  
The cool liquid was a welcomed relief as it slid down her throat, chilling her fiery body from the inside out.  
A groan of loss escaped her lips as he pulled the empty cup away and with it his callused fingers from her smooth flesh.  
Cheyenne's eye sight was slowly adjusting to the light and she could vaguely make out the form of the man as he knelt over a pail, refilling the cup.  
This time when he returned the cup to her lips he didn't have to hold her, for she drank willingly. With every sip her body cooled and calmed, her vision becoming clearer.  
She continued to drink as she tried to take in the image of the man in front of her. Even hanging with her feet off the ground, she only came to his collarbone...Elvaan. She should have guessed that. His clothes looked dirty and torn.  
She tilted her head up taking the last of the water into her mouth as her eyes raised high enough to meet his face.  
Surprise shook her at the sight and water spewed from her mouth, covering his face.  
He cleared his throat and wiped his sleeve over his face, drying off. "You're welcome..."  
She just stared at him, the sarcasm in his voice escaping her. "Slacks...."  
Now it was his turn to look shocked, her whispered words took him by surprise and she could see it in his eyes. "It's Slackage, Your Highness......" He paused for a moment, then said under his breath, "No one has called me Slacks since...." He shook his head and turned away from her gaze.  
"Val! Val called you Slacks!" She tried her best to yell it at his back, but her voice fell short with strain.  
She watched his reaction, he paused, his body going ridged. "I'm sorry, but I know no one by that name...I have been a servant for the great house of d’Oraguille for over ten years now."  
"No! That's not possible. You are a fearless Paladin in the Bastokan ranks..." Panic was ringing in her voice again... _What the hell had happened?_  
He swung around, his mouth hanging open in confusion, "Princess, what is this lunacy? Bastok fell long ago, before I could even complete my training."  
A single tear slid from her eye, "Bastok fell to the beastmen? That's...not possible..."  
Her eyes went wide as a laugh blurted from the man in front of her, the man that in another place, another time had been her friend.  
It was a hearty laugh and it took him a moment to compose himself before replying, "Beastmen? My lady, Have you suffered memory loss or just gone right mad? The beastmen have not been a threat since the Crystal War..."  
Cheyenne was beginning to have trouble breathing, her heart aching, her throat closing, "I am not mad! This twist in time is what's fucked up..." Taking a deep breath, she tried to sort through her thoughts...The beastmen didn't overtake Bastok, well then..."How did it happen?"

Slackage opened his mouth to answer, but another voice joined in the conversation. A voice deep and menacing, "My dear, it was us of course. The armies of San d’Oria at my command overtook that pathetic excuse for a country...And nearly half the world. Our great kingdom is fast turning into an empire we can be proud of."  
"Mavanos! You disgusting, slimy bastard!" Her voice was back to full strength in the face of the bane to her existence.  
Mavanos kept looking at the mithra hanging on the wall, taking in the sight of her. Her armor tattered and torn, barely covering the most delicate parts of her body. Her hair matted, her skin smeared with sweat and dirt.  
He licked his lips and without sparing Slackage a single glance, dismissed him simply enough, "Fool! Leave us, I will look after my wife now."  
The last thing the servant heard as he closed the door behind him was Chey screaming, "I am NOT your wife!"

Cheyenne looked into Mavanos' cold, calculating eyes, eyes that had once sparkled emerald, were now nearly black in his hatred.  
The bite of hot steel on her wrists, as she renewed her struggles, only strengthened her resolve.  
"If you knew me as well as you claim, Mavanos, you know I won't give up so easily."  
He stepped closer, his palms flat against the stone wall to each side of her head, his lips a mere breath from hers. "My sweet darling, I know you won't...That's one reason you're in chains..." His tongue slipped out and slithered over her lips causing her to jerk her head to the side just to get away from him. "The other reason is for my own pure pleasure. Seeing you so helpless...Mmm..."  
He rubbed his cheek along hers and nibbled on her earlobe as she struggled to move out of his reach, but his hands were an iron vise holding her still.  
His voice dropped to a deathly whisper, vibrating down into her soul, "What makes that peasant worthy of you? Why do you fight?"  
She hadn't thought her body could tense anymore and yet it had then, her spine going stiff.  
"Anything worth my love is worth the fight...And there are only two things I love so much to die for..."  
He lifted his head and looked at her intently, one eyebrow arching, daring her to say what he knew was coming, "And what, pray tell, might they be, princess?"  
She locked her eyes with his, steely resolve driving her, "My Kingdom...And my Dark Knight!"  
Her vision suddenly blurred again, the ringing coming tenfold in her ears as pulsating pain burst into her head. He had slammed her head back into the wall so hard it felt like her skull shattered and she was almost positive she could feel blood seeping out.  
"You better learn to forget him, my dear, because in this time your precious Dark Knight is already dead!"


	2. Alone

Cheyenne wasn't sure whether the blow to the head or the news of Valron's death was what caused her to pass out, but Goddess her head was pounding now.  
She slowly rolled her head from side to side, a wave of nausea overtaking her, yet through it all she knew something was different.  
She was in bed, a warm, soft bed. Her aching head resting on fluffy pillows...Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe she had bumped her head traveling through the maw and she was now lying in her own bed.  
Slowly she tried opening her eyes. Her vision wasn't as blurred as she expected but dizziness overruled all her other feelings. The room spun above her as she stared at the red and gold canopy over the bed...Okay maybe they carried her to the chateau...To Trion's room...  
Chey sat up...Too fast...Her head swam and her eyes met with Mavanos' across the room...  
Maybe was just too damned good to be true...  
She threw her upper body over the edge of the bed as convulsions racked her body, dry heaves burning up her throat.  
Over her body’s repulsions, she heard a lady's voice clucking away like a hen.  
"Out, out, out...This is no sight for a lord and husband to see..."  
Even through her sickness, the voice made her smile, reminding her of her own childhood.  
She felt a dripping wet cloth drape over the back of her neck and small, gentle hands rubbing up and down her spine. The woman was humming a strangely familiar tune, another pang of loss vibrated in Chey's heart.  
A few more minutes of heaving in vain and she tried to sit back up in bed. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut and taking a deep breath, she raised her body up, feeling the woman's hands helping to guide her against the pillows.  
While fighting back yet another wave of nausea, the woman bathed Chey's face with a wet cloth.  
Lit only by a few candles, the room was dim when her eyes cracked open. It was a moment before her vision and aching head adjusted to the light, but what she saw caused her eyes to fly wide open and her jaw to drop in stunned shock.  
The woman cradled Cheyenne's cheek in her palm, "There's my precious firefly."  
Chey looked at the sweet, smiling face of a woman long dead..."Momma..." And then darkness eclipsed her world again.

Okay, so it was established, this wasn't a nightmare. Some horrible thing had happened and skewed the time line. But what? She couldn't think of anything her and Valron did in Bastok to be the base of this much change...Yet Mavanos had been missing for days, when he showed up she sensed he was up to something. She hadn't had the chance to figure it out...Now she needed to.  
Chey's head had calmed to only a small ache and the nausea had nearly subsided.  
The room was completely black and she could sense it was empty. She swung her bare feet over the edge of the bed and they met the cold stone floor as she sat up.  
Feeling along the nightstand she found a candle and flint, setting the wick aflame.  
The room looked much the same as it always had to her, decorated with large furniture upholstered in bright reds and brilliant golds, but she wondered where her cousin was in all this.  
Chey stood slowly, battling against the dizziness that tempted her to lie back down. One step at a time, carrying the candle with her, she made her way across the room to a vanity. She avoided the image of herself in the mirror, placing the candle on the smooth stone surface and lifting a robe off the bench to slip the soft fabric over her nakedness. It fit her perfectly...Her gaze wandered over the table seeing perfume bottles, make-up, jewels, and a picture. A captured image of her in a flowing white gown and Mavanos in full ceremonial armor.  
She forced herself to breath deep, swallowing bile passed the lump in her throat. No that person wasn't her...This world wasn't hers. She'd find a way back.

Cheyenne hugged the robe tight around her slight form, using the single low flame she carried to guide her way through the chateau. She'd spent most of her life wandering these hallways but now she felt like a stranger. The construction was the same, the decorations all similar, but the feel was cold and lonely as if there was no life, no love within these walls anymore.  
Tentatively, she descended the main staircase leading to Bostaunieux Oubliette...Her true home. With every step the sense of dread tugged harder on her heart, yet she continued, her only hope was to find Novalmauge.  
Her heart suddenly fell to her stomach. At the bottom of the stairs stood a solid wall, the oubliette had been sealed off.  
The flickering candle light brought a shimmer to her attention and she moved closer. Set into the wall was a golden plaque; an epitaph...Tears filling her eyes as she read...

 _Royal blood was once spilled.  
The air, with innocent screams, filled.  
Though they are with us no longer,  
Their spirits make this Kingdom stronger.  
This memorial will forever stand,  
Honoring those who gave their lives for this great land!_

 _~Placed in memory or our King, Queen, and young Prince,  
And the brave knights who tried to save the Royal Family~_

 

Chey raised her hands, letting her fingertips trace over the last part. Destin...Leaute...Trion... Her tears began to flow heavier, sobs racking her body.  
Noval... Deep in her soul she knew he was dead, he died next to the king...her king...her uncle.  
The candle dropped from her trembling hand and she fell to her knees, hugging herself tightly. Then, an instant before the flame extinguished, her eyes caught sight of the date inscribed on the plaque...The day after the bombing in Bastok...


	3. Lost

Cheyenne knew he was there. She could sense his presence at the top of the stairs for Goddess knows how long. And even though the hallway was pitch black, she knew he could see her clearly, just as she could him.  
For a long time she had known of his disease, she suffered from it too. The only difference being she did not choose her fate, her mother's love for Noval had cursed her. Mavanos' own stupidity was his downfall.  
That day long ago deep inside the oubliette she had saved him from magic gone wrong, the same magic that had also damned Noval to living in darkness...and dying there too.  
Three people irrevocably connected by the vampyre disease...Correction, she reminded herself, there were only two of them now in this time...

Chey sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes with the robe's sleeve before rising unsteadily to her feet. Turning towards the stairs, she raised her eyes to meet his through the darkness.  
"It was your hand, wasn't it?" Her chin jutted forward in defiance.  
"The king?...No, someone else took that honor." He was nonchalantly leaning against the wall.  
She narrowed her eyes at him and in response she saw that wicked grin spread across his face.  
"Ah, yes, you were asking about _him_ ..."  
Her mind must still be cloudy because she hadn't seen him move and yet there he was, pinning her to the wall. Her feet were no longer touching the floor, his knee pressed up against the apex of her thighs, holding her up. One palm was pressed flat to the stones next to her head, his other hand cradled her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I did take the pleasure of putting that old man out of his misery."  
Chey's eyes went wide, burning with anger, "Why you..."  
Her words were cut off as his lips pushed against hers in a demanding kiss.  
She pushed and banged her hands against his shoulders, tried to struggle with what energy she had left...But he just pressed his body harder to hers, tightening his fingers on her chin and kissing her deeper, bruising, punishing...  
After a few moments her body was too weak to keep fighting and she went limp against him. He pulled back and grinned down at her, "You can't resist me...Why do you even try?"  
She spit in his face, "Because you are an arrogant bastard who can't accept that I don't love him...In fact I _loathe_ you!"  
He removed his hand from her chin long enough to wipe her spit from his face, then he returned his hold. "Loathe me? My sweet darling, I know you don't, because I know the demon you hide inside your heart."  
"You know nothing of me! Sharing my disease does not mean I am like you." The words could barely form because the more she spoke the tighter his grip became.  
"This is our time, here, now...You know that moment in the dead of night, surrounded by shadows, when your breath catches..." He slid his tongue over her lips causing her to hold her breath, "when your heart pounds and your sweet blood courses heavy through your veins..." He dipped his face to the curve of her neck and she could feel his extended teeth scrape over the tender skin covering her pulse point, "In that stitch of time is when it’s me you fantasize of, when you want me, need me...love me..."  
This time when his lips met hers, she was already lost. Her heart was racing, her body numb to everything but the heat of him so close. His kiss wasn't as demanding but still possessive even as she yielded to him. It wasn't until his tongue began exploring the hot cavern of her mouth, that her mind began screaming in protest and she started to struggle anew.  
But he knew he had weakened her defenses and so he released his hold on her.  
Chey pushed away from him and ran up the stairs trying to put as much distance between them as possible.  
Mavanos followed up the stairs at a more sedate pace. He reached the main hall in time to find a guard about to follow the young mithra out of the chateau, "Let her go."  
"But my lord?" The guard looked questioningly at him.  
"I said, let her go...She will find she has no where to run." He took his time in equiping his armor and weapon, a satisfied smile on his face because he knew she was playing straight into his hands.

Tears streamed down her face as Cheyenne knelt in the deep bed of flowers staring at the mangled mess before her.  
The maw had been destroyed, chopped into ragged pieces and set on fire.  
Flames were now dying down to embers as she picked up a piece of the mysterious maw and watched the last shimmer of magic in its form die.  
When she heard the clanking of armor approaching, she knew it was him. In a whirl Chey stood, lashing out at him, throwing pieces of the maw and watching them simply fall limp to the ground after hitting his breastplate.  
"What more can you steal from me?! Why do you hate me so?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
She screamed until the air burned her throat.  
And when she was about to collapse, he was there to catch her, holding her tight in his arms.  
Mavanos looked down into her eyes, eyes shimmering with yet more unshed tears.  
"Hate you? No my darling, I love you. That's why I made this world for you...For us..."  
She was weak in his arms, she couldn't fight anymore...Not when all her hope was gone. "No, I don't want this...Please..."  
"But I've given you this whole world, a peace where you don't need to fight anymore..." He wiped the wetness from her cheek. "And I've given you back your family..."  
Her voice was choked, pleading with the man in front of her, "You've taken away my family...Everything I loved..."  
"No, my sweet, I have not..." He turned her around in his arms, her back to his chest, so she could see towards the city gate.  
Coming slowly closer was another mithra, near a mirror image of herself, save the brown hair.  
"Momma!" The word tore from her lips and Mavanos dropped his hold on her, allowing Chey to run into the arms of the waiting woman.  
She buried her face into the curve of Katina's neck, crying anew. "You're really here...You weren't a dream..."  
"Of course I'm here, firefly...Where else would I be?" The older woman kissed the top of her daughter's head.  
"I...I thought you were dead..."  
Katina cradled Chey's face between her palms and raised her eyes to look at her.  
"That bump to the head must have been bad, sweeting." She looked up at her son-in-law, "We should get her back to the chateau...It's not proper for the princess to be running around in her robe."  
Mavanos simply nodded and looked at the knights that had followed Katina out. "Escort the princess and her mother back to the chateau. Then prepare the chocobos...We leave for the capitol at dawn."  
As Katina bustled Chey back to the city, she looked at her mother questioningly, "The capitol?"  
The older woman raised an eyebrow, "Jeuno, sweeting. The seat of San d'Oria's power...To see the king."  
"The king???" The sick feeling once again was twisting itself deep into her gut.  
"Your father..."  
"Fath..." Cheyenne fell once again into the darkened abyss...


	4. Found

"I want to ride..." Cheyenne was only a hair taller then her mother and in the short time she had with her as a child, she'd never talked back, but now, here, she was staring down the woman who gave birth to her.  
"I just think it’s wiser to ride in the carriage with me, sweeting. You're recovering still..."  
Boy, did she have the mothering thing down...Chey sighed and threw a pleading glance towards Mavanos. Who would have thought she'd be asking for help from that man.  
As Mavanos walked closer to the large enclosed carriage that the ladies were standing by, the sound of high-pitched bickering drifted to his ears. He couldn't help but grin at the sight, leaning down to kiss his wife on the side of her neck.  
Chey had been so caught up in her argument that the peck caused her to jump. She gave him a reproaching look and was about to lay into him when he cut off her words with a simple look.  
"May I be of some assistance, dear wife?"  
She bit back the curse that was on the tip of her tongue for the sake of her mother, "My mother believes I should travel in the carriage...I personally would rather ride..."  
"I don't see a problem with that...The fresh air may do some good..." Mavanos touched the older woman's shoulder comfortingly. "She can ride with me."  
Katina flashed her son-in-law a brilliant smile, “What a good idea, my lord, a pleasant compromise.” She turned and climbed into the waiting carriage.  
Chey waited till the door shut before, “You bastard! I don’t want to ride with you either!”  
“Too late, my dear.”  
Before she knew it, a guard had brought over Mavanos’ chocobo and he had mounted then guard lifted her with no effort to deposit her in front of Mavanos.  
He wrapped his arms around her to grab the reins then spurred the chocobo into motion.  
Chey sat stiff and unmoving in his arms, not a word coming out of her mouth, they rode in silence until they reached the plateau.  
“You don’t seriously plan on riding like this all the way do you?” He breathed softly against the shell of her ear.  
“How else should I ride?” Her every word dripped with hate.  
“Fine, princess…Work your body into painful knots.” He spurred the mount into a run.  
Chey knew he was right, her back was already protesting in pain, every bump torture. She couldn’t keep herself tense but she didn’t want to relax with him so near.  
After dropping down another ledge and another sharp pain coursed up her spine she chose to loosen up.  
She let her back lean into his front, her head tilting back to his chest.  
Mavanos breathed a contented sigh but she did her best to block it out. Instead she closed her eyes and raised her face to the sky, soaking up the heat, bathing in sunlight.  
She thought of a time when Valron had held her close as they rode together around the world. She could remember how his strong arms felt cradling her, how he smelled of sweat and dirt – pure masculinity, and how his stubble would feel against her cheek as he would nuzzle into her. She felt so safe and happy with him.  
Chey’s mind must have gotten away from her because she’d relaxed more then she meant to. Her face was turned into the curve of Mavanos’ neck, her hands rubbing his thighs. She never would have even noticed if it hadn’t been for his whispers in her ear.  
“You’re thinking about _him_ aren’t you?” She could hear the venom in his voice.  
Her body tensed once more, pulling away from him, yet not saying a word.  
“Why don’t you just ask…I know you’re dying to…” His voice had gotten deeper, more malicious.   
She cleared her throat, “Fine…How did Val die?”  
Mavanos tightened his grip on the reins and thus squeezing his arms more firmly around her, “He died in the final assault on Bastok…He was yet a foolish teenager, hadn’t even finished his training…But ever noble and stupid, he tried to save the president and was inside the Metalworks when our knights detonated the bomb.”  
Tears silently slid down her cheek as she thought of him dying for his country. Mavanos had one thing right, Val was foolish…Dying for a president he would later lose his faith in. But she was proud of him because he always did fight for the just and she knew he died the death he wanted to…Win or lose, he’d always be a hero to Bastok.  
“And what of the city…the people?” Her voice a mere wisp in the wind.  
“The city is in ruins, the land worthless to us except the mines. That is where the surviving humes and galkans work for us.”  
“You’ve lower them to mere servants? Slaves for San d’Oria?” Disbelief rang out.  
“Of course, what else are they good for?”  
“They are people! They have rights!”  
“Not since they lost the battle…We own them. Our mercy is all that keeps them alive.”  
Chey was disgusted, not just by what he said but by the way he said it…No feeling, no compassion. She turned as best she could to look at him, “You can’t imprison free thinking people.”  
He looked down at her, eyebrow raised, “Does that go for them too?”  
She followed the direction he was gesturing. Deep inside Jugner Forest the Orcs were lined up in chain gangs, cutting down trees, chopping wood…  
“The beastmen are slaves too…” It wasn’t a question. Now her mind was confused. Beastmen weren’t peace-loving but they were still created by the Gods. And seeing them being whipped and mistreated before her eyes made her heart twist,  
“You don’t know what to think now, do you?” Arrogance reigned in his tone.  
She was about to say something, she had a reply on the tip of her tongue, but her mind went blank…Screaming out in desperation as her eyes fell on another maw, or at least what was once a maw. But again was nothing more then a pile of…of…well, nothing.  
Mavanos felt her body tense and twist, he knew what she saw and he grinned as he lowed closer to her to whisper, “They are all destroyed. My knights have seen to it, so you might as well forget about returning, my dear.”  
Cheyenne was numb, cold, no feeling left in her heart, her spirit empty of all hope. There was no going back, all was lost.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Chey kept herself rigged but when the pain was too much to bear, then and only then would she relax for a short time against the wall of his chest. He still held her, but he kept his touch impersonal, allowing her time to soak in and accept the new changes to her life.  
Her mind worked overtime as her eyes watched the passing visage and all the differences. Not only was the land lush with vegetation, but people were out in the open. Private homes, villages littered the main road leading to Jeuno. The great city of Jeuno, now the center of the Kingdom of San d’Oria was a thriving metropolis. Merchants, traders, artisans, even gypsies crowded the thoroughfares, commerce now a bustling business in a strong economy.   
Mavanos’ guards had dismounted their chocobos at the stables, but when Chey moved to get down he stilled her as he handed the leads to a knight.  
The two of them remained on the chocobo as the knight led them through town to the palace.  
Chey sat in stunned silence as people parted way for them, bowing in her presence.  
When at last they reached the sanctuary of the palace’s private stables, Mavanos passed her down into the waiting arms of a guard, “Take the princess to her chambers so she can clean up before her audience with the king.”  
The guard and waiting servants all bowed to him before rushing her off deep into the palace.

Cheyenne thought she was going to be sick. The reflection in the mirror wasn’t her.   
A guard had fetched her from her private chambers after the servant girls had primped and pressed every part of her. Now she stood outside the doors to the great hall staring at herself. Her hair was curled, her face covered in inches of powder and rouge. She’d been squeezed into a corset five sizes too small for her rib cage and covered in the most hideous dress she’d ever seen, all fluff and lace. Of course she hated dresses to start…Give her a sturdy robe or a firm armor plate and she was happy.  
“You look beautiful, sweetheart.”  
Chey spun around and glared at Mavanos, “Oh, shove it…”  
He laughed, “I never have seen you in a dress before. Sorry but your predecessor was a gentle woman, it was all she wore…On the bright side, it is quite stunning.”  
A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she frowned at him, “What did happen to our counterparts? The ones who had existed in this time…”  
“Don’t worry about them. They were taken care of before we passed through the maw.”  
“But…”She shut her mouth as the large door pushed open and Mavanos took her arm to escort her in.

The room was huge, even bigger then the throne room at the chateau. Knights and servants stood along the center aisle and to the sides of the dais, where a large, ornate throne sat completely empty. Sitting on a stool next to the throne was Katina, all made up and matronly.  
Mavanos halted them at the foot of the dais, he knelt and tried to pull her down also but she yanked her arm free of his grip and remained standing.  
Suddenly a deep baritone voice filled the room, “Leave us!”  
The knights and servants filed out of the room, closing the door behind them.  
Mavanos remained kneeling, Katina had also dropped to her knees when the voice filled the air.   
Chey watched as from behind the throne, came a tall regal elvaan, black hair braided down to his waist, ice blue eyes and battled roughened skin…It took only the expanse of a heart beat for her to realize… “Royce.” Her eyes narrowed and her hands instinctively reached for the weapons that had been lost to her since she’d passed through the void.  
Katina rose up and looked at her daughter in shock, “Insolent child! That is no way to speak to the King…Your father!”  
“My father?! Bullshit! Novalmauge is the only father I know! How could you betray his memory for this man, mother?” Chey tried to take a step forward, but Mavanos grabbed her ankle while he remained on his knees.  
Katina’s eyes went wide, her jaw dropped, stunned. Chey would never know what her mother was going to say because Royce raised his hand to silence her.  
“Because your mother is smart…She accepted my forgiveness for the incident in Mhaura and agreed to serve me.” He didn’t try to mask his power. He kept his eyes locked with Cheyenne’s and let the full force of it roll out over his daughter.  
Chey felt like she was suffocating, her head was becoming cloudy, she staggered and soon fell to her knees.  
Royce grinned then turned to Katina, “Leave us now, angel. We have business to discuss.”   
His hand possessively caressed the woman’s cheek and she bowed, “As you wish, my King.”

Mavanos stood and helped Chey to her feet. As soon as she had her footing she launched herself at Royce, swinging her fists. With little effort he blocked and evaded each attempt, laughing at her…Until she got in one lucky swipe, scratching her nails down his cheek, drawing blood. He lashed out and slapped her, causing her to fall back off the dais and landing on her tailbone.  
Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing at the streaks of blood, Royce looked at Mavanos, “You were right. She is quite a fighter, even without weapons.”  
Before Mavanos could speak, she sat up and said, “Give me a sword and I’ll show you just how well I fight, right up until I kill you.”  
The king laughed whole-heartedly, “I’m not a fool, girl…” He turned his attention back to the other elvaan as she picked herself up, building her energy, she raised her hands to cast on him…But nothing happened.  
It was Mavanos’ turn to laugh, “You didn’t think I’d let you roam around without being silenced…”  
Chey sighed in exasperation and dropped back down to sit on the steps of the dais.  
Both men just watched her, fighting back her emotions as more tears threatened to fall. After a few moments she cleared her throat and stood to her full height, “How?”  
Royce raised his eyebrow and looked at Mavanos, who only grinned.  
“Mavanos came to me with a story of how he was from the future, that I had sent him back to change history…What can I say, when someone says they can guarantee you the world, you don’t ask why…You ask how. Under darkness we snuck into the chateau and assassinated everyone. After he left that night, it wasn’t hard to assume my family’s crown and make the people believe Bastok was behind the attack.”  
Chey looked at Mavanos, “So that’s what you were up to.”  
“And you and that idiot husband of yours played right into our plans.” That wicked grin was back.  
“Royce’s plans…You’ve been working for him all along…” She continued to prod for more information, she needed to know all she could. She only hoped they would believe her ignorance was driving her.  
Mavanos simply nodded in reply.  
“Royce who is here…Alive…He was alive in our time…Alive in the past…”Her mind was trying to wrap itself around the new revelation, “But Mhaura, momma killed him…” She looked at her father, “You…”  
Royce shook his head, “No, Mavanos’ father was part of the regime that was there, he was an old friend, he helped me, saved me…His family, your husband, has been in my service since…And now, sweet daughter, you will be too. With you we plan to conquer the rest of the world, starting with Windurst…”  
Cheyenne tilted her head up at the two men, keeping them both in her line of vision, her hands on her hips in a stance of determination and defiance, “First, He is not my husband…Second, I would rather rot in the dungeons then rule next to either of you…I would die before I help you…”  
Mavanos was next to her in two strides, his hand buried in her hair, yanking it back hard. He leaned down so his face was in front of hers, nose to nose, “I’ll have you praying for the mercy of death, my sweet princess.”  
He kissed her then, cruel and punishing. She gripped his arms, her nails ripping into cloth and flesh as she tried to free herself from him.  
He bit her lip and she could taste blood a moment before he flung her away from him. She lay sprawled on the floor, staring up at him as she tried to regain her senses.  
Royce called a guard into the room, “Escort the princess to her chambers and lock her in.”  
“Yes, your majesty.”

The guard had held tight to her arm the whole time, from the hall to her room. When at last they made it to her bed chamber she finally opened her mouth.   
“Please don’t lock me in…I need to get out of here.”  
To her surprise the guard followed her into the room, but still locked the door. “I know princess, I’m here to take you away…”  
She looked at him confused, this was the first time someone conceded to her in this time.  
The guard pulled off his helmet and smiled at her.  
“Dritzz!?” She went to move towards the familiar face but in the blink of an eye, two sets of hands had grabbed her from behind.  
“What the…!” Instincts took over her and she began to fight.  
Pulling away from the robed hume and elvaan holding her, she turned punching the hume square in the face causing him to drop to his knees, covering his nose. She went to kick the elvaan but her skirts restrained her, ripping from the effort. Instead she picked up a ceramic flowerpot and bashed it over his head.  
When she turned her attention back to Dritzz, it was too late, he already had his crossbow pulled and before she could move, a sleep bolt had pierced her upper arm.

Voices, she was hearing voices…Familiar ones.  
Chey shook the fog from her mind and slowly opened her eyes. Blinking to adjust to the light of the bright torches, she looked around…Yet again she was shackled to a damned wall, but she was surrounded by tombs…She was in the Necropolis, part of that was comforting cause she knew this graveyard well, but she still had no clue who’d kidnapped her or why…Better yet, what was Dritzz’s role in the alternate time.  
There were the voices again, she perked up her ears to try to hear them better.  
A raspy, harsh voice spoke out, “How did that slip of a girl manage to do this? The three of you are our best and Rad is still in the infirmary with a broken nose…”  
 _Rad…Radel was here also..._  
“I don’t know, but what does it matter, we still got her.” Dritzz’s voice stood out in her mind.  
Next she was surprised to hear Slackage again, “I told you something was up. She disappears for two days and comes back wearing the old armor of the red mage battalion, she has the warrior marks of the mithran tribes on her face…And she swore she wasn’t married to the viscount…She said she was married to…” The voice went too low for her to hear.

Dritzz, Slackage, Radel…They were all working together…Least that much hadn’t changed. But who was the other man…She’d never heard that voice before. And what side were her friends on?   
She had to get someone’s attention, she needed to find out what was going on and who was leading these men.  
Chey started yelling out, “Hey!? Hello!?! You cowards unchain me and I’ll show you a fair fight!”  
The three men walked into the room, Dritzz and Slacks flanking a man that was a full head shorter then them, cloaked in a black robe with a black face plate masking him.  
“What the hell is going on? I demand to speak to whoever is leading this motley crew of pathetic bandits!”  
The man in the middle stepped forward, “Princess, you are hardly in a position to be flinging insults and making demands.” His voice was so course, deep and powerful, “But here I am, I lead these men, and legions more…We are the resistance.”  
Relief flooded through her, “Oh thank the Goddess! You have to help me, please…” She started rambling about who she was and what happened…They seemed to be listening, but extremely skeptical. “And I’ve got to get back to my time, to my husband…Please.”  
The air was still, completely quiet until the man in black started laughing, the sound rough and strange coming from him, “And why should I listen to Mavanos’ whore?”  
“Please…You have to believe me!” She was pleading with him.  
“Believe you? That you are married to a man named Valron, a man who died long ago?”  
Tears were falling again, that little spark of hope dying yet again…  
“I just can’t believe that, princess.”  
“Why? Please…”  
“Because I’d never marry a San d’Orian bitch…”  
Chey’s eyes went wide at his words. The man’s gloved hand removing his mask, to reveal a face all too familiar to her, the face she loved…But this face was different, the whole left side was covered in burn scars with a large slash where his eye should have been. His jaw set, hard and ungiving…His good eye cold and unfeeling.  
She cried out, “Val!”  
He turned away from her without blinking, “Shut the bitch up.”  
“No! Val! Please!” She began to struggle against her restraints as she watched him walk out of the room.   
Slack walked up to her, pulling his sword, “With pleasure…” The hilt slammed against her temple, knocking her into a painful, drowning abyss filled with nightmares…


	5. Truth

Most of his men were asleep, save the guards who would stand vigilant through the night. The Necropolis was long forgotten by the Elvaans who now occupied Jeuno. Its passageways ran far under the city and offered the resistance not only safety but easy access and escape.  
At this hour every hallway was near pitch as they had to conserve every resource they could. Down these darken corridors, Valron walked. Tonight he could not bring himself to sleep. That mithra, that woman…There was something about her. Either she was a very good actress or there has to have been a hint of truth to her story. The tremble in her voice, the look in her eyes…She was scared, but not of him or his men.   
In his mind’s eye she was familiar, as if he had seen her before, heard her voice before. But she was different. It was as if he could remember her smiling, her voice soft and comforting. Yet he couldn’t place where or when.  
Regardless of any tricks his mind wanted to play, there was still what Slackage had said. He could not deny that. A month had passed since the last public appearance of the princess and she had had no warrior marks. The Mithran tribes themselves had been overtaken years ago.   
And where would the princess find the armor of a red mage? She alone is said to have no advanced training and yet she nearly bested his personal guard. The girl he had seen hanging before him was nothing like the prim and proper royal he had observed before. From head to toe her body, attitude belied who he knew her to be.  
Valron found himself staring at the crypt door that led to her prison. His feet had brought him here without realizing it, but now he was determined to find the truth.

As soon as he opened the door, he knew something wasn’t right. Val couldn’t see in the dark, but that only heightened his other senses. The crypts would forever carry the stench of death and decay but now there shouldn’t have been the heavy aroma of fresh blood…a lot of it. She had a few scrapes and cuts when they brought her in, but the white mage had tended to them.  
Quickly he reached in his pocket for flint, over and over striking the rocks together. Sparks of light revealed that she no longer hung in her chains, but it wasn’t until a spark ignited the torch by the door that he noticed blood dripping from the shackles to pool on the floor.  
Val stood staring in disbelief, “How the…”  
The statement ended with an “Umph” as a surge of magic hit his back, slamming him into the wall.  
He turned just in time to see a shadow run down the hall, “Guards!!”  
That one word echoed in the ears of every person in the area.  
Faithfully Rad, Dritzz, and Slackage were the first to enter the room only heartbeats after.  
Valron was just getting back to his feet, “Why the hell wasn’t she silenced?”  
Slack cleared his throat, “The princess doesn’t know magic.”  
“She isn’t supposed to be able to kick your asses either, but she did.” Val retorted as he stomped passed them, out the door.  
Forever the voice of reason, Dritzz followed behind his leader, “I think we’ve established this woman is not who we think she is.”  
“No shit!?!” and “Really!?” Echoed his words from the mouths of Rad and Slack who were still in the room examining the shackles.  
“Would you two quit playing, just go find her…” When the two didn’t seem to hear, Val added, “NOW!!!”  
The two then jumped, tripping over each other as they hastily ran out the door and split up down separate hallways.

Radel was patrolling the north hallways, checking every crypt and every shadow. He must have gone over every inch several times already, but until she was found no one was to stop looking.  
Once again he’d come down this dead-end hall, this time he heard something behind him. In a heart beat he turned around, his gun pulled, cocked, and aimed.   
Standing a couple of feet in front of him was the woman everyone was searching for.  
They stood there staring at each other, Rad holding his gun steady. After a moment Dritzz’s voice sounded in his ear, “We found some cloth from her dress shoved in a coffin, quite a bit of it…”  
Val chimed in, “Well if she cut her skirt she could run, climb, or even fight better.”  
“Hmm, wonder how short her skirt is…” Slacks said luridly.  
Rad cleared his throat as his eyes wandered down her body, “Umm, bout mid-thigh…”  
“What?!?” Sounded in three different tones in his ear.  
She crossed her arms over her chest, causing her breasts to test the limits of the bodices stitching, her eyes narrowing, “Don’t say another word into that pearl of yours. This is between you and me.”  
His gaze never did make it back to her eyes, but that was just fine with her. She watched him, judged him. She saw his tongue slide across his lips, his sharp intake of breath, his hands beginning to waver causing the pistol to shake.  
She knew he’d never pull the trigger, she didn’t personally know this man, but his demeanor was not unlike the man she did know.  
She moved closer, daring him to do something. His breath was becoming ragged and she saw the effort he had to put forth in order to raise his head back up to meet her eyes.  
“You know me Rad, from another time, another place. You know me.” She continued to slowly move forward, he was already backed against the wall, so it was all her.  
“You know I’m not the princess you seek, so why do you try?”  
“We need to stop him.” Rad’s words were shaky, as unsteady as his hand now was. He could pull the trigger and not even mean to.  
She took that into consideration but wasn’t worried.  
“Mavanos…But he is not the man you think he is either.” Another step closer.  
“What?” He looked confused…So what was new?  
“The princess, Mavanos…The ones you know, no longer exist. Somewhere inside you all must have suspected something…”  
She was practically on top of him now, the barrel of his gun pressed firmly between her breasts. “He and I do not belong here…Only I can stop him…”  
He couldn’t move, his eyes flicked down to see how the metal was imprinting itself into her skin. His mouth suddenly dry. “H…H…How?”  
She grinned at him; she knew she’d have to show him the truth. “Because I am what he wants, what he needs.”  
Her hand came up to cover his on the gun, her finger sliding over his on the trigger. His body was numb, everything moving in slow motion.

Valron along with Slackage and Dritzz came running around the corner just in time to see the princess’ body fall limp to the cold hard floor, the echo of a gun shot ringing throughout the halls.  
Dritzz was the first to break out of the shock, “What did you do?”  
Rad had let the gun fall from his limp hand. “I didn’t, she…she pulled the trigger.” His face had gone pale as he stared at her crumpled form on the floor.  
Val ran to her, falling to his knees and sliding the last few inches to her side. Pulling her into his lap, he checked for a pulse but found none. His hand went from her neck, up to caress her face. That’s when it hit him, he had seen her before. Same as she was now but long ago, when he was a child. She had been watching over him, she had been crying but had smiled for him. Her sweet voice had sung him to sleep… “Pretty kitty.” He whispered almost to himself. How could he be so blind?  
He could take his hand away, he kept touching her face. She had saved him once…His eye went wide, her skin was suddenly hot, burning…Something wasn’t right. His gaze dropped to her chest, it rose and fell in a steady cadence.   
“She’s still breathing…but there’s no pulse…” His voice was small, shocked.  
Slack rushed forward and crouched on the other side of her body. His healing tendencies getting the better of him, he ripped her bodice open and spread the fabric open to get a closer look at her wound. The flesh was red, pulsing but growing over, closing. “How is this possible?”  
Val searched for a pulse again, this time it was there but faint.  
Chey’s eyes fluttered open. She took a deep breath and licked her dry lips.  
Val shouted behind him, “Get some water!”  
By the time Dritzz returned, the bullet hole was fully healed leaving only a raw scar. Val took the water skin and held the spout to her lips. She didn’t fight, she drank greedily.   
When at last Val pulled the skin from her mouth, their eyes met.  
“So, lets say, I have an inclination to believe you.”  
She laughed a little causing her to grimace, “And all it took was me dying.” She groaned as she sat up, Val and Slack both getting to their feet before helping her to hers.

The five sat around the table in Valron’s private quarters as Chey relayed her story to them.  
“So Mavanos has managed to skew the timeline…We’re not even supposed to exist.” Val was having trouble wrapping his mind around it all.  
Dritzz spoke up, “The Maws, that was their purpose and that explains why he’s been destroying them.”  
“All of them?” The pain was evident in her voice.  
Rad looked between Chey and Val, “Our scouts have reported that the one outside Bastok still stands.”  
She had a curious look on her face, “Why would he not have that one destroyed already?”  
“That may be out fault, your highness.” Rad seemed almost shy when talking directly to her, that was the man she remembered. “San d’Orian knights are scared to go near Bastok. They kinda think the ruins are haunted.”  
She grinned at Valron, “That’s something you would do.”  
He nodded, accepting her compliment, “We’ll make our way to Bastok then.”  
Chey went to stand but Val grabbed her wrist causing her to pause.  
“It is near dawn, we can not travel by day. We rest and then leave at dusk.”  
She looked down at his hand on her skin. His flesh was rough, scarred from burns, but his heat sank into her the same as it always had.  
Taking a shaky breath she looked down into his one shining blue eye. He wasn’t wearing his mask now and even with the imperfections, she was still rendered breathless.  
His grip tightened on her wrist as her free hand rose to his face, her fingertips lightly touching his burnt flesh.  
They were so caught up in each other that they never noticed the other men leave or hear the door close behind them.

Chey moved closer, standing between his legs as he sat looking up at her. Val’s hands moved to rest on her hips as her hands cupped his face.  
She was fighting back tears, “Mavanos…Apparently one was as bad as the other.” She knew the accident that had supposedly killed him had happened long before her or ‘her’ Mavanos had arrived. How can one man be evil enough to stretch across dimensions?  
“But you are nothing like the other princess.” His hands moved lower to graze over her bare thighs. “She was stuck-up, too good to get her hands dirty.”  
“Then how could she…” Her words fell short as he pulled her closer, his hands traveling up the back of her thighs, under the remains of her dress.  
“She was a seductress. Lured men to their deaths at Mavanos’ hands.”  
“And you thought her and I were one in the same.”  
“You can’t blame me; there is just something about you that makes me weak. But she had no fight in her. She bares no battle scars…” His hands had been slowly making their way up the fabric of her dress, undoing the clasps along the back until finally the dress fell free of her body.  
His breath caught in his throat, his hands moving to touch her, touch every scar, mark, and mar that blemished her tanned skin. “What horrors you must have seen, I can not even fathom.” He leaned forward pressing his lips to a jagged scar across her belly.  
She shivered, “That one is not from a battle, it is from the birth of our daughter.”  
“I have a daughter?” He looked up at her.  
A tear fell from her eye, “You…Val…I can’t…” She pushed away from him, grabbing up her dress from the floor and moving across the room.  
He stood staring at her back as she retreated.  
“Princess…” She wouldn’t acknowledge him.  
“Cheyenne…” Still no response as she shook out her rumpled garment, hastily trying to get it back on.  
Val took a deep frustrated breath and rushed at her. He grabbed her shoulders, spinning her to face him and knocking the dress once more to the ground.   
“Chey!” Her eyes snapped up to his as he pinned her to the wall. “I may not be the exact man you fell in love with, but part of me is still the same.”  
Tears were flowing freely from her eyes, “You are not him.”  
“The part of my soul that is drawn to you is the link that binds us, let that be enough.”  
And with the statement his lips descended on hers in a passionate yet demanding kiss.  
Cheyenne didn’t fight it; she felt exactly what he was talking about. Somewhere inside him, he was still the man she loved; it was only circumstances that made him different. He was rougher, more demanding. Yet as his hands moved over her, his body grinding hard into hers, she didn’t care…She was lost and he had found her. He knew everything she needed and he didn’t disappoint.


	6. Resistance

True to his word, they departed at dusk. There were reports throughout the day of knights being dispatched from Jeuno to look for the missing princess. Apparently Mavanos really had his ‘panties’ in a twist. The thought of him red faced, slamming things around almost made Chey want to laugh out loud.  
At least thinking of the potential chaos kept her mind off of Valron. She couldn’t help but feel guilty. He was her husband…Yet he wasn’t. The connection they’d always had was there, but he was different in so many ways.  
Her Val had always been so gentle, giving…And after Al Zahbi, after her death and transformation, he had treated her like the frailest of beings. He was always afraid to hurt her. The passion between them had dwindled down.  
This Val…The raw hunger, the aggression, the power in his touch; it made her feel alive again. Over and over he had just _taken_ her and she had enjoyed, loved, every second of it. That is where the deepest guilt was stemming from.  
She treasured her life before, never even imagined any other way. And then this shadow of her husband proved to her that she needed, wanted more.   
She just couldn’t trust herself around him. During the trek to Bastok she tried to keep her distance, instead allowing herself to be surrounded by any number of the other members of his resistance. Hanging back with a small group of men she was able to watch him.   
The night was moonless, a perfect condition for this journey. His men were well trained, making their way through the darkness near effortlessly.   
Chey had no problems seeing in the darkness, even found it quite amusing when one of the soldiers would slip, trip, or step in a puddle. She probably could have made the journey with less hassle and a lot quicker had she been alone or with just one or two people, but he felt this was for the best. Chances were leaning towards the Necropolis being invaded by Mavanos’ soldiers soon anyway in their search for her. Better to move the whole group back to the main base in Bastok.

Night slowly began to turn to day and they had only reached the marshlands. It would take them forever at this pace. Valron steered towards Beadeaux.  
Chey protested, “Are you crazy? It’s a hotbed for beastmen and you want to make camp there?”  
Some men laughed, others cleared their throats.  
“Um princess, have you forgotten. The war is over. Look around.” Dritzz swept his arms wide across the landscape.  
With the budding light of day, the area was cast into a new vision. There was barely any life to be had. The marshes were drying up to be no more then puddles. Plants were dying; colors of brown and gray were creeping over the last of the once vibrant greens of the land. Her spirit sank with this realization. This world was fading into nothingness. How could Mavanos do this?  
“We can’t stop. I need to get to the Maw…” She was pleading with Val.  
“My men are tired. Not only do they need rest, but I won’t risk traveling by daylight with the royal guard out searching for you.” He slid his arm up her arm and gently squeezed her bicep.  
“Then you and I can keep going. I can use my magic to hide us. Please…Before it’s too late.”  
He sighed out, “All right, with just the two of us we may reach there by evening.”  
Dritzz stepped forward, “I can’t just let the two of you go off. What if you hit trouble?”  
“D, it’s too dangerous.” Val was trying to talk sense into the most sensible man he knew. So who was the senseless one?  
“I’m coming with you. You’re not going to stop me.” He grabbed some extra arrows off one of the other men and that was the end of the conversation. He started walking, leaving Val and Chey to fall in step behind him.  
“Oh no, you’re not running off into a trouble and not bringing us along,” Rad came running up after them, shortly followed by Slacks huffing and puffing for breath.   
“Looks like we’ve got a party after all huh.” Chey grinned, watching the sun come up over the horizon.

Cheyenne and Slackage kept the small group under a veil of magic and it was shortly before dusk that they arrived in Gustaberg. As they had gotten closer the land had become more and more desolate but now that they were here, it could be described as nothing other then barren. Rocks, that was it. The creek was dry, Drachenfall no longer flowed.   
Most paths were blocked by mounds of fallen earth or spots where the mines below had caved in. It was more treacherous the farther they ventured. They were hiking up another miniature mountain when she caught sight of the Maw below. It was still in one piece, she could see the magic of it pulsating. A large sigh of relief escaped her.  
“There it is, princess.” Dritzz wrapped his arm around her, “You’ll be back home soon.”  
Chey tilted her head up and smiled at him. _Home…_ The thought absently made her gaze wander to what was once the great Republic. The port entrance was right there…The stone broken and crumbled.  
She broke away from D’s comforting hold and bolted down the jagged rocks. Everyone thought she was running down to the Maw, but as her feet hit the ground she made a sharp turn towards Bastok.

She clawed desperately trying to climb over the rumble, feeling a need to get in, to see the destruction. This was her fault, all of it. Tears stung at her eyes, her ears ringing so loudly she couldn’t hear the men behind her. She hadn’t noticed them helping to push her up, she hadn’t realized the bloody trail her fingers were leaving as her nails broke and her skin scraped over the rough surface.  
When she finally got to the top, the sight left her numb, motionless is distress, so much so that she tumbled down the opposite side to land on her backside.  
Chey never felt the physical pain because her heart was too busy screaming out in agony. Shock was sinking into her bones. Everything…Everything was gone, completely and utterly in ruins. Once upon a time she had hated this place; would have even caused this horror herself, but Val had made her see another side to it. She had seen the sheer humanity of the people here, had fallen in love with the people, the culture. This was his home; it was what he once fought tirelessly for.  
She was so caught up in her own mind, tears blinding her, that she never noticed the Galkans surrounding her, or one of them effortlessly pick her up. The crushing arms around her couldn’t make her lungs burn more or her breath come any more ragged then it already was. She was being carried away but she just didn’t care anymore.  
It wasn’t until Val’s loud commanding voice shot through the air that she snapped out of her daze.  
“Put her down!” That powerful baritone sent shivers down her spine.  
The galka slowly turned, her still pinned to his chest. She could see Val, Dritzz, Rad, and Slacks all standing there weapons at the ready.   
“She’s with us.” Dritzz spoke up.

She could have sworn she felt a rumble building up in the galka’s chest. She cringed not knowing what to expect…She nearly fainted when the rumble turned into a full hearted laugh.  
“Long time, no see strangers.” The large man placed her gentle on her feet.   
It took her a moment to regain her stability, but when she looked up the guys had holstered their weapons and were being greeted joyously by the army of large hairy galkans.  
She rubbed her eyes, trying to see clearly after all the crying. This wasn’t right, was it?  
The galka that had held her captive turned towards her, looking her up and down, “No chains? No binds at all? You guys really don’t know how kidnapping works do you.”  
Val had opened his mouth but only got half a word out before Chey squeaked and threw herself at the large man. “Term!”  
She buried herself against someone who was over five times her size. Out of instinct her wrapped his arms around her but looked dumbfounded at her travel companions.  
Val laughed, “Long story big guy. Just trust me, she’s no threat.”

The Maw was still there, they had seen it. It would still be there tomorrow. But for tonight they would all be together. Gathered around a campfire built where the old fountain was in Beligen Square they told stories. She listened to how Bastok fell shortly after the defeat of the Shadow Lord, stories of how the resistance grew and how her father and Mavanos were slowly and systematically taking over Vana’diel.  
She regaled them with tales of her time, of how each and every one of the men were strong mages or warriors who fought by her side. She told them of how each nation was becoming something great as they all battled against the beastmen and all the other horrors in the world.

As she fell asleep in the comfort of Val’s arms one question continued to spin in her head. _What was better, a world that had been battling beastmen for generations and had yet to win, or a world where the enemy was naught but a single man?_


	7. Revelations

Dawn had yet to break the horizon when she slipped from the warm cocoon of his arms. The fire had burned down to embers leaving only a faint glow to illuminate those curled close to it.  
Everybody seemed to still be sleeping, she could hear the steady rise and fall of each individuals breathing. Silently she moved around the camp studying all the faces. They were so familiar and yet so very different.  
Much had changed but these men were still, deep down, the essence of the ones she’d left behind. Spirits the same, fighting for the greater good, the evil in this world was what had shifted.  
What she couldn’t understand was why. Why did Mavanos do everything he’d done? And why her? This was a new world, why not just use the woman she was in this time? Why bring her here?  
Cheyenne had wound her way through the rubble and ruins to sit on the edge of Rye Bridge. Now broken and shattered you’d have no hope of crossing to the Markets now, except that the once flowing Dalha River was nothing but a dry bed and someone had built ladders to go up and down each side.  
She let her legs dangle down, swinging them as if she was a child to small for her chair. She could not wrap her mind around the situation. Too many things were not adding up. She wanted answers but she couldn’t go back to the one man she knew would have them.

Chey heard the steady clanking of his greaves long before he was close to her. If she just closed her eyes she could have pretended she was home, that sound had always warmed her heart…It always meant he was nearby. But there was no fooling her mind, yet she did keep her eyes closed and let the sound wash over her in a desperate attempt for comfort.  
When at last he stopped behind her, she waited. She was so sure he’d touch her in some way that when the silence, stillness dragged on she began to worry.  
“Stay.” That single word, spoken in the calm of predawn frightened her to an extent she never could have fathomed.  
She leaned back on her hands and looked up at him. A pang of loss hit her heart when she saw he was wearing his mask again and behind it, his one remaining eye seemed locked in constant turmoil.  
Not a word left her lips; she just didn’t know what to say.  
Val dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest. The back of her head rested on his shoulder and she closed her eyes once more.  
She felt safe, loved here in his embrace, a feeling that had been lost to her for a very long time.   
“Please…” It was no more then a whisper into her hair as his lips feathered over her temple.   
At first she wasn’t sure she’d really heard it, but as she let the silence hang she felt his body tense.   
“I…” She swallowed passed the lump in her throat, afraid to speak.  
“Unless its yes, I don’t want to hear it…” There was a tinge of anger in his voice and it greatly worried Chey.  
She kept her tone soft, tried to be comforting, “Val…”  
Suddenly the affectionate moment was lost. Valron pushed her away as he stood in a fit of rage. “Don’t call me that! I never want to hear that name again!”  
Chey stood and stared at him in shock, “Then what should I call you?”  
“Any name but that…” He was pacing, avoiding her gaze. “I know you think of him. I know you see him when you look at me. It’s stupid to be jealous of him…of myself. But it drives me insane to know another man has touched you, another man holds your heart. Whether I am that man or not.”  
She sighed, “This isn’t right, inside you are still the same man I fell in love with.”  
“How do you know? You say this isn’t right but maybe it is. Maybe this is how the Goddess wanted it. Who are you to say otherwise?”  
“Because I’ve experienced them both and…and…well that other time was just better!” She couldn’t explain it herself, couldn’t find the words to justify it when her own heart had its doubts.  
“Battling legions of beastmen, never knowing where it was safe, that was better then one _single_ enemy? This war could end with one victory…That war is _endless_.”  
“But I have hope and…” Her voice died and she looked away from him.  
“And you had him to fight beside you. You miss him don’t you?”  
“Him, our daughter, our friends…Everything. I’ve been alone far too long; I just want to go home.” Tears were flowing as he gripped her shoulders to turn her towards him.  
He kissed her cheek, tasting the warm wetness, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking of everything else you’d left behind.”  
He cupped her face in his large rough hands as she looked up into his one stormy eye. There she could see all the torment and hatred that had built up on him, “Oh Val, what am I going to do?”  
He kissed the tip of her nose, “You’re going to follow your heart.”  
In that simple statement, with that soft loving tone, she knew no matter where…or when she was, he’d always be the one she loved.

Somewhere far down in the depths of his soul, he knew this woman…Really, truly knew her. She was that spark of light, of hope that had survived all these years just waiting for this moment to come along.  
And he knew she had to set things right, she had to return to her own time. He couldn’t imagine the war being waged, but everyone fighting together had to be better then the tyranny that was choking the freedom out of this existence.

The sun was beginning to rise in the sky, casting a halo over her shining copper hair. She was pure beauty. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her until time ended. But it was not meant to be. Instead he reached for her, picking her up to cradle in his arms as he walked away from the bridge.  
Val carried her to the roof of what she knew should have been the Steaming Sheep. There amongst piles of straw and fur they made love with such profound passion that the sky opened up allowing the Goddess’ tears to rain upon the land.

The sun shone faintly behind the darkened clouds, but the amount of light didn’t matter to her, she could still see clearly. Val slept the satisfied sleep that only pleasure can bring, while she stared at him.  
She propped herself up onto her elbow next to him and lightly ran her free hand over his torso. Fingertips traced over the spider web of scars and burns that ran from his shoulders down beneath the fur that was draped over his hips. His burnt flesh rippled under her touch. Some scars were so very familiar, battle scars that seemed to mirror ones on another body…But there was one that was noticeably missing.  
It was a stormy day when they had fought and in the end it seemed they’d both won…During that fateful battle his blade had sliced into her skin, followed by hers sinking through his armor. They’d mended each others wounds and hearts beneath the gaze of the Gods and since then they both had matching scars across their hearts. She had sworn that single mark on their flesh kept them connected.  
She slid her forefinger over a spot of perfect skin on his chest and then repeated the action on herself feeling her jagged skin. Now, she felt something truly missing…

Chey’s mind was straining, her heart was breaking. She couldn’t tell what was real anymore and yet the greatest test of her sanity and faith was still to come.

She was staring at her hand splayed on his chest when the realization hit her that she could no longer feel his heartbeat. His chest was still, the rhythmic rise and fall had ceased, the soft wisp of his breathing had stopped. As she tried to will the gentle release of air from his lungs, she noticed that wasn’t the only sound missing.  
Cheyenne raised her gaze to look outside of their makeshift shelter. The rain had stopped…She stood, forgetting all sense of modesty as the furs fell from her body. She walked forward, stopping at the edge of the overhang.   
She was gone; officially lost her mind…The rain had right and truly stopped, just STOPPED. Drops of water frozen in air, not falling, not moving at all, and just utterly still glistening in the sparse sunlight.  
She lifted her hand, the tip of her forefinger brushing a drop, causing it to burst against her skin.  
She took a deep breath and looked out over Bastok. Everything was perfectly still, silent, as if it was a painting…A moment captured in time.

“You are not mad, my child.”  
Chey visibly jumped and turned towards the sweet sing-song voice.  
Before her stood a beautiful vision. A woman floating in the air, no feet even visible under the billowing white dress. Her long hair flowed like platinum waves around her body and framing her fair face. When Chey finally dared to meet the brilliant sapphire gaze of this woman, she knew exactly whose presence she was in. Yet Chey stayed standing in defiance of her Goddess.  
Altana arched a perfect eyebrow and waved her hand towards the naked mithra in front of her.  
Suddenly, Chey was clean, dressed in a form fitting cream dress, her hair shining in a pristine pile atop her head.  
“Still trying to change things I see.” Chey quickly pulled pins from her hair letting her locks fall haphazard once again.  
“Such insolence, when I’ve only tried to make this world a better place.” The Goddess’ tone never changed, staying as sweet as candy.  
“Better?” The mithra’s hands found way to her hips as she looked on at the shining figure in front of her.  
“Even you have doubts in your heart. You question if this is the better alternative.”  
“No, it can’t be. The war was nearly won…” Chey had begun to pace, “And even if we’d have lost, we would have done it together.”  
“We? You and the hume?” Her slender fingers pointed at the still body of Valron lying among the furs.  
“Yes, but not just us. Everyone, all the nations…Not just one tyrannical reign.” She fought back the tears, she’d never let the divine one see her weakness.  
“I gave that time a chance, and they squandered my gifts.” Altana’s shimmering hair bounced as she shook her head.  
“A chance? You gave us nothing? You gave me nothing but death and sadness.”  
“Novalmauge, my child. I gave him the answer, then he threw it back at me, called my gift a curse…He gave up his faith, when he could have ended the war long before your time.” The anger she felt for Noval was evident, her shining aura became darker…But then as she went on it lightened… “But then you came along, something even I would call a miracle. But under his tutelage your will melded with his.”  
“Mavanos…You passed on your ‘gift’ to him. You knew he’d play your games.” Chey was beginning to chew her lip, a nervous habit when her mind was spinning.  
“Yes, he has been very useful. He came into his power brilliantly and he showed no hesitation in helping you find yours.”  
“Find mine? What?”  
“You couldn’t be your true self until you had passed over. He knew that…Even Novalmauge knew it.” Altana reached a hand out to her struggling child, but Chey backed away.  
“He killed me because….” Her words ran off into senseless mumbles.   
“To truly embrace your powers, your abilities, you had to give up your mortality.”

Cheyenne fell back against a wall, sinking down to sit on the hard stone. Some much time had passed since that day in Al Zahbi and yet to her it had seemed so little. She had noticed changes within herself, but could she really be…  
“Immortal.” The Goddess voiced her last thought.  
Chey looked up at her, “Why?”  
“You and Mavanos could not only end the plague on this world, but you will start a new world. A realm free of pain and suffering. I gave him the opportunity to go back in time and fix all the wrongs, to begin anew.”  
Now she saw it, now she was beginning to understand…And now she was getting pissed off. Her voice was a low growl, but Chey knew the Goddess would be able to hear clearly everything. “You used me…You gave Noval a choice and he spurned you. You gave Mavanos a choice because you knew he’d do anything for power…And you used me to bait him, to sweeten the pot.”  
Chey stood, hands balled into fists stalking towards the floating figure. “You gave me NO CHOICE! You call me child and yet you play with me as if I was your doll. You knew I would have spurned you too. You knew that my heart was with Valron, not in your _politics_.”  
The mithra unclenched her fists and raised her hands towards the target of her anger and in a heartbeat balls of fire were raining on the heavenly being.  
Altana extended her own hands, conjuring a field of protection around her. Her own calmness never faltered, she allowed her child, her creation to take out her rage.   
“That is why I’ve come to you now…He is why.”  
“I will not let you use us as puppets anymore!”   
The Goddess sighed in frustration and let a wave of her own power pulse out knocking Chey onto her backside with a thud.  
The mithra tried to get back up, but she was being held down by a strong force, “Hmph. Fine I’m listening.”  
Altana looked at her a moment to assess Chey’s subjugation. “Your hume, this Valron. He is the reason I have come to you. I let him live in this time, I wanted to use him as a…test. I see now that your love is strong enough to transcend barriers.”  
The power around her was fading, Cheyenne slowly rose back to her feet eyeing the Goddess warily, “And?”  
“And, my child, I am going to give you a choice. If you have hope for that world, I’ll give you a chance…But…” Altana’s magic was receding and she slowly began to fade.  
Chey rushed forward, “But…But what?”  
“I will not help, yet I will not hinder. You must earn this. Show me where your love truly lies…” Her voice faded to a mere whisper and she was gone.

Cheyenne had fallen to her knees in a puddle where the Goddess had just been floating; the raining began falling again and quickly soaked through her new clothes.   
This is where Val found her, her red hair darkened with wetness and plastered to her face. He wondered for a moment where she’d found the dress, but as she stood his mind went blank seeing the fabric nearly translucent and clinging to her body. He was tempted to grab her right there but for the murderous look on her face.   
Val had to shout to be heard over the pounding rain and coursing thunder, “What happened?”  
She had noticed him, in all honesty, she hadn’t even noticed that time had resumed. Her vision was running red; enraged at all she had just learned. She was nothing but a pawn for that celestial bitch. Chey didn’t need her permission, never asked for her blessing. Every cursed thing that had happened in her life was the Goddess’ idea of forming perfection. Well everyone had different imaginations of what perfect.  
Altana had given her the choice to fight…Well it was never a choice, to Chey it was the only option. Fighting was what she was born for, what she did best.  
Suddenly a crack of lightning split the sky, striking the ground just outside the city walls. Chey looked up at the clouds, raising her hands to the heavens. Another bolt came down hitting her upturned palms.   
“Holy shit!” Val wanted to run to her, but at the site of her body pulsing with power, he knew it was dangerous.   
She lowered her gaze to him, showing glowing eyes and a mischievous smile. Her right hand came down, aiming in his general direction and before he knew it a bolt of lightning flew passed his head striking a building across the zone.  
He looked at her wide eyed as she laughed maniacally, “Oh boy, you’ve officially lost it.”  
“Oooohhh no….I’ve found it, my love.” She was finally figuring it all out. Altana was giving her a choice, but the Goddess wouldn’t admit her mistake, wouldn’t fix her own problems. Chey didn’t need her help, she had the elements at her command, the planet was using her as a vessel…Apparently she isn’t the only one who wants things back the way they were.

Cheyenne walked up to Valron cupping his face in her hands and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. She pressed her body firmly into his as their tongues danced together. When at last she pulled back, they both gasped for breath.  
She looked at him intensely, “It’s time for me to take my life back.”  
Moving with purpose, she went back to the sheltered area. Without hesitation she removed the angelic robes the Goddess had dressed her in. That was not who she was, it never would be.   
Val had come in behind her and began putting on his own armor, but before he could slip on his midnight robes, she snatched them.   
Chey had already stolen a pair of trousers from his chest; she had tied them tight around her waist. Now she wrapped his robes around her body, wrapping and knotting the long ends below her breasts. He watched her finish dressing by slipping on a pair of leather boots and lastly piling her hair atop her head and stabbing pins into it.  
The woman before him was filled with purpose. There was a time he doubted her, but now he could see her power pulsing through her. She was the instrument of her own destiny and he felt a deep sense of gratitude that he was allowed to love her, even if just for a short time.  
He pulled her close, splaying his hand over he naked stomach, “I’ll miss you.”  
She covered his hand with hers, “I’ll always carry a piece of you with me.”  
Their lips were just about to meet once more when a shouting voice broke into the intimate moment, “Sir! San d’Orian Knights on the horizon!!!”  
Val grabbed his scythe as Chey strapped some spare daggers to her legs and sheathed a sword on her hip.  
“It’s now or never, sweets. Are you sure this is what you want?” He pulled her hand into his.  
She simply nodded in response before he picked her up into his arms to carry her back into the storm and off the rooftop.

The entire rag-tag group of warriors and mages were standing out in the pouring rain suiting up for the coming battle.  
Valron put her down next to his closest friends. Dritzz wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze. Chey watched as Val jumped up on a large boulder and called for the attention of his men.  
“The most important thing is getting the Princess to the Maw. Nothing else matters.” His gaze turned to Slacks, “As soon as she’s through you and the other mages are the burn it. Bring it down as quickly as possible. NO ONE is to follow her!”  
Slackage picked up Val’s scythe and threw it to him. The leader caught the weapon effortlessly, its golden blade shining as the sunrays broke through the clouds overhead.   
All around her, the men raised golden arms as they shouted out.  
“We’ve spent our lives waiting for this day, men! This is where we make our stand…Back on our land, on our terms! It all ends today…”

He jumped down and walked over to the strange woman who had won his heart. He crooked his finger towards Radel who come over with a golden sword and dagger in his hands.   
Val pulled the sword from her hip, replacing it with the gold one and then tucked the dagger into the waist of her pants at the small of her back.   
When Chey eyed him warily he grinned, “The only way to kill Mavanos and his knights is with this metal, its poison to their blood.”  
Her eyes went wide, “There’s a way to kill us?”  
“Us? You’re infected too?” His hand caressed her cheek.  
She lowered her eyes and nodded, “Vampyrism…There were only three of us in my time. His plan was to form an army of immortals.”  
He pressed his lips to hers for a short sweet kiss, “Not so immortal after all…Take the knowledge to your time and make sure an abomination like him never happens again.”

The rebels had already began taking up their positions, up high perched on the ruined walls around the former port entrance, hiding scattered among rocks near the Maw, scouts sending reports through the pearls attached to everyone’s ear.  
Chey and Val were lost in a moment, as they did no more then stare into each others eyes, his hand caressing her cheek; the noise of the rain, people talking, the rumble of thunder, none of it affected them.   
At least until Dritzz broke in, “We’ve got to go…Now!”  
They both looked towards him, Chey nodded and pulled away hesitantly to follow after.  
She had gone no more then two steps when Val grabbed her arm and twisted her back to face him, “It is you.”  
Chey tilted her head quizzically.  
“It’s always been you. The one I’ve been waiting for, the spark of hope in my soul…I belong with you.”  
Her tears were hidden by the falling rain, but they both knew they were there, “Oh Val…”  
He pulled her close and kissed her with all the pent of passion, rage, lust, aggression…With everything buried deep in his heart.   
When at last he pulled away he didn’t look at her, didn’t say another word…He pushed her roughly towards Dritzz, looking only at his friend, “Guard her with your life.”  
The elvaan nodded at his leader and before Chey knew it, Val had disappeared and she was being rushed towards the Maw.

By the time they’d made it over the wall, the fighting had already started. Interwoven with the cracks of lightening was the clash of weapons echoing in the air followed by the unmistakable sounds of death. Screams and grunts filtered to her sharp ears along with the coppery stench of blood. Her tongue tingled and her throat dried as she thought of all that blood. The urge, the hunger was steadily growing stronger inside her, but still she would resist. She was determined not to regress into the monster she once was.   
Two steps ahead of her Dritzz had his bow pulled, arrows flying through the air trying to clear the path. Knights dressed in chain mail, adorned with the colors of the Kingdom of San d’Oria, her kingdom…Where attacking from all sides.   
She drew her sword and dagger, diving into the melee. This was her fight more then it was any of these men. This was all her fault, and she was determined to give these men the future full of hope and freedom that she knew existed.  
Suddenly she heard Mavanos’ voice, “Take the Princess! Restrain her!”  
He had to be close, but she couldn’t see him. She noticed as the knights came close to her they showed hesitation with their weapons…Mavanos needed her alive. Chey grinned to herself, that could work to her advantage.   
She raised her hand towards a group to her left, letting out a surge of power knocking back everyone. That’s when she saw him, perched on top of a boulder using his magic against the rebels but keeping himself at a safe distance.

“Mavanos!” Chey shouted, “You want me come get me yourself!”  
His head snapped in her direction, next thing she knew he was flinging magic her way. She dodged this way and that as his voice filled the air, “There she is! Get her! Now!”  
 _Smart Girl…_ She thought to herself. She’d gotten his attention and the knights weren’t attacking too many rebels anymore, but they were after her. But hell, she could outrun them on a good day, and today they just happened to be wearing heavy armor drenched in rain. Maybe she was using part of her brain after all.   
The rebels on the high perches realized what she was doing and they all started concentrating arrows and magic at the line of knights following her. The San d’Orian forces were starting to be thinned out. Some pulled back towards Mavanos, while others acted under orders to continue their push towards the Maw.   
She noticed their changed strategy and shot a look towards Mavanos.   
He stood tall and proud, grinning at her as he watched her shove a dagger in the chest of one of his men, “All I have to do is trap you, my dear. Then you’ll come crawling back to me.”   
Any and all thoughts vacated her mind, her eyes going wide as the sky above Mavanos was filled with a black blur. Jumping from the cliff above the elvaan was Valron, his scythe held high over his head.   
Val’s foot connected with the back of Mavanos’ head causing a crack louder then any thunder. The elvaan fell from his perch and the knights by him rush to help him up, surrounding him quickly.   
Now Val stood on the boulder, swinging his scythe in a wide circle, decapitating 2 knights who didn’t duck fast enough.

Chey stepped forward with every intention of going to aid the man she loved, but someone grabbed her from behind.  
Dritzz had his arms around her waist, carrying her in the opposite direction despite her thrashing. “I promised him you’d make it through. We must go now!”  
“No! I’ve got to help him!” She struggled even more against him. “Please…”  
He set her on her feet, but held her tight as he turned her gaze towards the Maw.   
She hadn’t noticed, but the majority of the fighting was now taking place there, some defending, some trying to destroy the mystical object.   
He shook her forcibly, “If you have any desire of returning from whence you came, you must go now.”  
She saw the magic of the Maw flickering with each attack on it, it was growing weaker, “But…”  
Dritzz turned her to look at him, their eyes meeting, “Once you are through, none of this will matter, it won’t exist…You must go, save him by saving yourself.”  
Taking a deep breath, she nodded and together they both started running towards the fray.

They were all here. The people she cared about, the ones she’d been fighting next to for years. Her closest friends, her dearest loves. Putting their lives on the line because of her, because they trusted her, believed she could give them a better life. She wasn’t going to let them down.   
As they moved through the battle, she tried her best to thin out the enemy as much as possible. If something went wrong, she didn’t want to leave them at the mercy of an unstoppable army.   
Chey was getting closer; she could feel the pull of magic washing over her. She’d never know why no one else felt it, why no one else was ever affected, but this was her journey and hers alone to make.   
A warm sensation enfolded her rain soaked body. Magic began vibrating through her, pulling her conscious slowly under its spell.   
A moment before the abyss overtook her, Valron and Mavanos came into her vision. The elvaan was on his knees before the dark knight and with a spin and a twist, the golden scythe sliced through its target.  
And finally darkness swept over her as Slackage’s fading voice shouted for a magical onslaught on the Maw…


	8. Rescission

_“So you’ve made it after all.”_  
The velvet disembodied voice made her shiver. Once again she was floating in nothingness, this void in time was as dark as a tomb, but she had no choice but to wade through it.   
_“My Mistress has very mixed feelings on this. Are you so sure this is what you want?”_  
The voice had an exotic accent to it, who exactly was he? Did it really matter? No.  
“I don’t care how your mistress feels. She used me and I’m taking my life back.”  
 _“Tsk, tsk. Such insolence when talking about your Goddess.”_  
She could feel her blood boiling, her powers rolling over inside her as she grew impatient, “She is no Goddess of mine. You too are no better than her puppet.”  
His gasp was loud and shook the abyss that she was sustained in.   
_“Just for that, I believe I will take a day away…”_ A mischievous cackle filled the air, _“Good luck, puppet.”_  
“I’ll see you burn in the same hell as your _mistress_!” She was still shouting the statement as her ass hit the hard ground.

“Fucking bastard…” Cheyenne climbed to her feet, wiping dirt and dust from her back side, her tail twitching to shake itself off.  
She looked up to find two Bastokian guards eyeing her as if she was missing a marbles.  
“Are you alright miss?” The hume had come closer hesitantly offering assistance.  
She cleared her throat and stood straight, “Yes, quite, thank you.” Quickly she started walking towards the city gates.  
The galkan nudged his partner and motioned towards her strange weapons.   
Prompting the hume to speak up again, “Umm, miss, you did just fall out of mid-air.”  
Chey stopped mid-stride and turned back, her eyes going wide, “Where’s the Maw?”  
“Maw?” The galkan was definitely looking at her like she was crazy.  
“Yeah, big cavernous thingy, pulsing with magic…” She shook her hands towards them and made an ‘oooo’ sound.  
They both stepped back, the hume swallowing visibly, “There are reports of one outside of San d’Oria…” He paused a moment before continuing, “Is that where you came from?”  
A wicked grin graced her lips and she laughed, “Nah, but that looks to be where I’m heading.”  
As she started to walk away again, the galkan seemed to grow a set, “Where’d you get those?” He shouted after her.  
Again she turned, sighing visibly, “What?!”  
“Umm, the weapons?”   
She had to look down at her hip, having forgotten, “A gift…why?”  
“I’ve never seen a metal like that.”  
She smiled, “If you do me a favor, I’ll tell you a good mining spot.”  
Both guards smiled, their eyes going wide with surprise, “Sure!” They said in unison.

Not ten minutes later she conjured a black hole to take her to San d’Oria and the guards were left with instructions on how to find Movalpolos and a piece of parchment to deliver to a mithra in Bastok Markets.

When she arrived in San d’Oria, she quickly took to the shadows. She had no idea of where Mavanos and Royce would be and who might be working with them. If word got to them, her chances would shrink.   
Her chances of what, she still wasn’t sure. She didn’t exactly have a plan. All she could think of was finding her way to Novalmauge and praying he’d trust her.   
Chey snuck into the guard quarters at the east gate to grab a look at the schedules. _Holy Shit!_ Today is the day of the bombing in Bastok…Tonight is when they’re going to attack. That time bastard wasn’t lying that he was taking a day away from her. The sun was already riding low on the horizon; she didn’t have much time left.

The tunnels beneath the city were intimately known by only a few people, and she just hoped that two of those people had yet to enter.   
Behind a tapestry in a lonely little apartment off Watchdog Alley she proceeded through a door hidden in stone and down deep into the darkness below. She watched as little filthy creatures scurried away from her, the tinkering sound of their tiny claws and the soft sloshing of water the only noise echoing throughout the tunnels.   
She finally surfaced in her weapon room, but it wasn’t her things in the room now…Now it was her mother’s stash. She remembered finding this room as a teenager, everything covered in dust. Here everything was pristine.   
Chey ran her fingers over the rack of swords and daggers on the wall then pressed her face into the crimson cloak hanging to the side. She breathed deep of her mother’s scent. A tear slipping down her cheek. She was loosing her again. Katina was alive and well in another place, another time…But she wasn’t really her mother then. She was no more then a brain-washed shell. Chey didn’t want to believe that her mother could betray Noval, the man she truly loved…Yet Noval had been dead, and she had no choice.   
She shook her head against the rush of grief, regret, and sacrifice. Chey had grown into the woman she was because of everything that happened. She couldn’t have the future she wanted if she didn’t accept her penance.

She was so wrapped up in memories that she hadn’t heard the door open or the soft booted footsteps come up behind her. What finally broken through her senses were the strong arms wrapping around her, the soft kiss on her neck, and the whispered words, “I’ve missed you, precious.”  
In the span of a heartbeat Chey had twisted herself, pulled the dagger from her back and had the large man pinned to the wall, the blade pressed against his throat, her knee in his gut.   
He had lifted his arms above his head in surrender, thinking for a moment she was playing a game with him, then he blinked in the darkness, “You’re not…”  
“Noval!” She sighed in relief and released him, stepping back.   
The elvaan was confused, “Who are you?” He approached her, tipping her chin up with his fingers, causing their eyes to meet, “Cheyenne?!?”  
“Wha…How…Huh…” The normally eloquent man was now a stuttering mess.  
She hushed him with a forefinger to his lips, “Don’t ask questions, I don’t have time for answers.”  
Noval wrapped his long, slender fingers around her wrist and kissed her palm, “It was the Maw wasn’t it?”  
She simply nodded in response.   
“But why?” He caressed her cheek, “This isn’t how I saw you in the future, what went wrong?”  
She had known for a long time of his power to foretell the future, she could have only guessed that the Goddess had blocked the alternative from his visions.   
“If we don’t do something, the future you know will never happen. Please, papa, just trust me.” The deep shaky breath she took filled the still air, “One day I will explain it all to you, but we don’t have much time left.”  
His hands came to rest on her shoulders, their eyes meeting again, “All right, little red, just tell me what we need to do.”

“Royce? Are you sure?” Noval neatly tucked two daggers under his cloak and leaned over putting another in his boot.   
Chey shot him an ‘are you serious’ look, “I’ve been traveling back and forth through time and you have the nerve to ask that.”  
He chuckled, “Okay, okay…I trust you.”  
There was a soft knock at the door and Chey barely had time to pull her hood over her hair before the maid entered.   
“Sir…My lady,” The young girl curtsied, “You called for me.”  
Noval cleared his throat, “Yes, we need you to take the princess to sleep in your quarters tonight.”  
She looked towards Cheyenne, thinking she was Katina, sounding uncertain but not wanting to question her masters, “Yes, of course.”  
The maid walked into the adjoining room and scooped the sleeping child into her arms. When she returned to the den where Noval and Chey were standing, Chey stepped forward and stopped her.   
She ran her fingers through the bright red hair of her younger version, so innocent…The child stirred and her eyes fluttered, “Momma?”  
Chey couldn’t resist, “Its okay angel,” She kissed the child on the forehead, “Becca is going to watch over you tonight.”  
Child Chey made a small noise and curled back into the maid’s arms. Becca was almost out the door when Chey spoke up one more time, “No matter what happens, keep your door locked and do not leave.”  
“Y…Yes, My lady…” She turned to leave again, Noval shutting the door behind her.

Novalmauge stood in front of his baby, all grown up. He pushed her hood back down off her head and really looked at her. “I see such pain in your eyes, was this life really so bad for you?”  
Chey smiled up at him, “Not all of it, but you know what, I wouldn’t change anything…” She looked away, “Except…”  
He tilted her head back up, his hands cupping her face, “She has to go, and we can not change that.”  
She swallowed passed the lump in her throat, fighting tears, “But why?”  
“Your mother will die a hero. Without her the Shadow Lord can not be defeated.” The pad of his thumb rubbed under her eye, wiping at her tears. “She will always be in your heart and you will carry on her legacy…You know this, do not fear a future you’ve already experienced.”  
He was right, he always was. She had experienced to futures, and out of the two she feared the one in which her mother lived to the alternative.   
Noval sensed her acquiescence and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. He began to walk away, “I’ll prepare my knights to guard the king…” He looked back at her from the door, “You do what you need to.”  
Chey nodded, but just before the door shut all the way, she called back to him, “Hey!”  
His head poked through the small opening, raising his eyebrow.”  
She pointed her finger at him, “When this is all over, we’re going to have a long conversation about that bombing.”  
He simply nodded, “See you when you pass back through.”   
The door clicked behind him leaving her alone and still unsure of herself.

“You sure about this?” Royce stuck his slick head through the secret door in the oubliette.  
“How many times do I have to tell you, no one knows. Now just follow through with the plan and next time I’ll see you you’ll be king.” Mavanos turned down a darkened hallway going the opposite direction of his companion.  
At the end of the hallway was a lone wooden door, he paused with his hand on the latch. No light was shining through, no noise from inside…He grinned to himself, the old bastard was sleeping.  
Sneaking in with complete silence, he stood over the bed, sword in hand ready to pierce it through his target when suddenly a hand stuck out from under the covers, the point of a dagger firmly pressed into his groin.   
He groaned as Chey’s free hand pushed the covers off. His jaw tightened visibly at the sight of her and he pulled his sword aside.  
She sat up, putting more pressure against his precious package, “Surprised to see me I take it…”  
He cleared his throat, “You could say that…Where is he?”  
A little more pressure had him backing up a few steps and she stood, “Oh I think you can guess; you’re not that dense.”  
She took the sword from his hand, throwing it across the room.  
Mavanos raised his hands above his head, “How did you find out about your father?”  
She slowly walked him backed towards the wall, “Let’s just say I’ve seen your future and I don’t like it.”  
Surprise colored his face, but she didn’t let him talk.  
“Oh yes, your plan did work…” She sucked in a breath and slowly let it out, “But I decided you and Altana can fuck yourselves.” She twisted the dagger up against him causing him to cringe.  
His voice was short, clipped, “You don’t know what you’re doing…We can end the war…”  
“Just to start another,” She pulled another dagger from the belt of her pants, pushing the blade long ways across his throat. “And at the expense of my happiness…Nah, I think I’ll stick with my current husband.”  
At the mention of Valron, Mavanos’ eyes flashed red, his magic pressing out into her…The Goddess may have given her a chance to change things, but he still had all the gifts she had bestowed on him.   
Chey’s head started feeling clouded, she blinked her eyes trying to fight it, but before she knew it her daggers clanged against the stone floor and she was thoroughly pinned to the wall.  
“My sweet,” His kisses bathed over her face and down her neck, “You and I can rule this world…Why can’t you just accept that?”  
Chey felt his teeth extending, sharp tips pressing against the tender skin behind her neck, but all she could do was whimper.   
His hands wandered down her sides, down to her hips where he gripped her hard grinding into her. “Let me help you forget him…”   
A deep sigh escaped her lips as her skin gave way under pressure. She could feel her blood trickling warm down her neck. He moaned suckling the coppery sweetness.  
Her hands gripped his shoulders, her body arching towards him, breathing coming fast; unsteady from her lungs…Moans, squeaks bubbling up from her throat.   
Mavanos pulled back slightly, his tongue tracing the tracks of crimson down her throat as he whispered, “Your mine…All mine…”  
Just then something broke through her haze, those words snapped her back to reality…In a flash her power unleashed through her hands, still on his shoulders, and he went flying across the room, crashing into wooden bureau. By the time he’d climbed to his feet again she was crouched down, her daggers back in the hands.   
He had never looked as frightening as he did now. His eyes were murderous, his fangs fully extended with her blood still on his lips. “You are going to regret that you little bitch!” he shot a bolt of lightening at her but she dropped to the floor.  
While Chey righted herself, Mavanos made a mad dash towards his sword. They both came to their feet at the same time, her daggers crossed over her head stopped his blade from coming down across her.  
She pushed up with all her might and swept a foot out, causing him to stagger on his feet giving her time to throw a ball of power at his gut. He was knocked back once more, but caught himself against a table.   
A steel dagger went flying, slicing his tunic and scraping his bicep before embedding itself in the wooden doorframe.   
Mavanos had to think on his feet, he rushed for the door he knew led to her bedroom. She grabbed the dagger from the wood and followed after him at a slower pace.   
When she reached the room she saw him look up in surprise, “You didn’t think I’d be stupid enough to put the child in harms way did you?” She ducked as a ball of fire came towards her head, “Aw you did think that…how short sighted of you…” She retaliated sending her own fire towards him but he ducked out the other door before it could land.   
Chey followed him like a coeurl would stalk its prey. Every few steps he would stop; turn and send some spell her way, most missed, the rest she dodged.

Finally they arrived at the Great Hall; Noval already had knights stationed at the doors to the Chateau and around the room. Four knights rushed Mavanos as he ran for the doors; he cut through two of them easily, striking the other two down with lightening.   
Chey came around the corner just in time to see the bodies hit the floor. She had no need to look; she knew her guardian was in the room, “Noval call off your men, they’ve no need to die.”  
Mavanos’ eyes scanned the room, adjusting to the torch light illuminating the hall. There at the top of the stairs stood not only Novalmauge, but Destin who was just pulling his sword from the crumpled body of his brother. The frantic elvaan took a chance, he sent a powerful burst of magic towards them, but Noval had already erected a protective shield.   
“Stand down, knights!” It was Destin who shouted the order, “This fight is hers!”

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Mavanos!” She yelled across the expanse of the hall.  
He turned his attention back to her, “I hate to tell you this, sweetheart,” His tongue licked over his lips, “We can’t die.”  
“Wanna bet?” She pulled the dagger from the small of her back and flung it at him. The blade dug itself deeply it his calf, ripping a heart wrenching guttural scream from him.   
“What the FUCK?!?” He grabbed the hilt and torn it from his leg. His flesh was seared, smoking…The wound was not healing like it should.   
Mavanos looked at the blade then at her, “Bitch!”  
Chey quirked her lips up in a smirk, “Just a little knowledge I picked up in the future.”  
He charged at her, steel sword in one hand, the golden dagger in the other. She pulled her gold sword from the sheath at her hip, warding off his attack.

Everyone looked on as the dark haired elvaan and mithra fought each other. Their blades clashing, sparks flying. Occasionally a burst of magic would be unleashed but magic was only useful to stun the other for a moment. Each time the dagger in Mavanos’ hand connected with Cheyenne’s flesh and yelp would split the air and Noval would flinch. Yet he kept his distance, his job was to keep the king safe. He was helpless as an onlooker as his beautiful girl battled for not only her life but for everyone’s future. He’d always known she would grow up to be special; to do great things…This only solidified his visions of her.   
Chey watched his every move, judged each swing, each dodge. He was hobbling more and more on his injured leg, favoring that side. She just had to hold out, had to time it just right…  
Mavanos reared back to make another stab at her, when his chest was unguarded she blasted at him, knocking him on his ass. He fought to stand with his injured leg, the arm with the golden dagger was raised in the air for balance…Chey aimed a bolt of lightening at the metal object and hit it square sending it flying across the room to clatter against the steps.   
She walked closer, hitting him with other knock-back spell. He lay sprawled on the floor. Ice flew from her fingertips, icicles stabbed through his hands and into the tile beneath. He was pinned.  
Mavanos watched as she came to stand over him, a foot on either side of his hips. His eyes looked up into hers and he knew this was the end; it was over…She had won.   
His eyes pleaded with her, his mouth opened but his proud would not give voice to the words…  
“Rot in hell you bastard,” The words were a whisper, for his ears only, spoken just seconds before her sword pierced his black heart.

She pulled the sword from his chest cavity with a sickening sound, walked over to collect her dagger of the stairs, then without a word or look at anyone she made her way back down into the Oubliette.  
Destin moved to follow her but was stilled by the arm of his closest friend, the man who saved his life.  
He looked up at the dark and mysterious elvaan, “Who was she, Noval?”  
Novalmauge just smiled and said, “Don’t worry; you’ll meet her again in the future.”

 

~*~

 

The strange letter had been delivered but even stranger men. They had stuttered and looked as if they’d seen a ghost when they approached her, but she’d taken the parchment and compensated them quite well for the delivery of it.  
Who could have possibly known where she’d be, hell barely any one knew she existed in this time and to those who did, she was but a mere child.  
The words were cryptic at best, but she was curious. Whoever had written it knew why she was there. And for effect, the author had included something personal, mentioning how the red ribbon came to be on Val’s scythe. Only the two of them knew…She felt the need to trust this letter.   
It instructed not to tell Val about its contents, when as analytical as he was, that was a no-brainer. So she found a way to talk him into returning to San d’Oria, they didn’t have much choice anyway, since all Maws seemed to have disappeared save the one in Ronfaure.  
When they finally reached the Maw at day break they were greeted by the sight of Mavanos’ sword firmly implanted into the ground with his cloak hanging from it…Her eyes went wide, it was just as the letter explained.   
Val picked up the flimsy cloth and looked at her, “What do you think this means?”  
She smiled warily, “I think it means its safe to return.”  
He sighed, “Really? I was hoping for a fight…”  
She giggled at the whine in his voice, “I’m sure there are a lot of fights waiting for us back home.”  
“Let’s get a move on then.” Impatiently he picked up the sword and tucked it into his belt, moving closer to the Maw. When she didn’t come closer he hesitated, “Aren’t you coming?”  
The letter had said to let him pass first…”Umm yeah baby, you go ahead I’m right behind you. Promise.” She smiled at him to calm his worries.  
“Hmm…” He looked at her, tilting his head, measuring her.  
“Really, go. I just want to have one last look.” This time the smile she beamed at him was genuine.  
He shook his head, “Yes, dear…You just want me to go first to cushion your fall…” Laughing he jumped up into the Maw, letting the magic carry him over.

Chey had watched the couple since they entered the area, following closely but keeping to the shadows. Once Valron was through, she stepped out from behind a tree.  
She came face to face with herself.   
“So you wrote the letter?” Chey looked over the other version of herself. Who knew how much time had really passed but this other her seemed different then herself. Harsher, darker, yet stronger, more mature.   
The mithra dressed in black nodded at her counterpart.   
“What happened?”  
The more experienced, worldly and deadly Cheyenne reached her hand to the other… “We learned about ourself…Take my hand and I’ll teach you.”  
Hesitantly the red mage took the other’s hand and together they walked towards the Maw…They entered as two separate beings, but when they landed on their feet in the future, a familiar future…They were one again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for my series. If you like or even if you don't like, let me know. I'm always looking for comments.  
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> I do have an alternate ending, once its finished I will post it also.


End file.
